


What happens when all promises are broken?

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Bleeding, Guns, Spoilers, Violence, hard angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: During the Night Raid Phosphophyllite and their chosen group of gems to come with them, Rutile realizes that all of Padparadscha’s loving words were simply just lies.





	What happens when all promises are broken?

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, you thought it was something else BUT NO ITS ACTUALLY ANOTHER FANFIC ON THE YAKUZA HAHAHA

A gunshot rang throughout the night and Rutile fell onto the ground, a grunt leaving their lips as their back hit the grass. They laid there and panted, their hand reaching up and touching the open wound near their shoulder. “Shit,” they muttered to themselves as a dark red liquid shined on their fingers. A sigh left their lips as they tried to ignore the throbbing pain in their chest and the sick feeling in their stomach from being shot by the person they once called their lover. But, it was no use, there was nothing to focus on to take their mind away from the pain all over their body. 

 

Their head moved as they heard yelling in the off distance, Yellow and Zircon conversing over something quite loudly. But, it was cut short when Padparadscha shot the poor kid and Yellow started to scream at the elder for doing what they did. Rutile somewhat expected that they would do something like that— they were almost always focused on their task when they went patrolling. 

 

Their head looked back at the sky above them as they tried to process the feelings that they felt right then, laying on the grass as their blood dyed the ground dark red. They wanted to cry and they wanted to scream out at the sky as they wondered how everything came to this point. A part of them wanted to blame Phos for ruining the fun times they had with everyone, but they couldn’t blame the kid for being curious. It was really no one’s fault and there was no one clear to point fingers at, and they hated that more than anything. 

 

Their eyes closed as they listened to the explosion of a bomb or something go off somewhere close to them. Disappointment filled their body with the 50 other emotions that they felt when they weren’t included in said explosion. Their head moved to look to the side, a frown forming on their lips when they vaguely saw 2 figures in the smoke. It was clear to know which was which— Pad was on the ground and Yellow was trying to get them to get up. It was upsetting how this didn’t work for either side involved…

 

The next few things seemed to happen incredibly fast from their point of view laying on the ground. Phos came down from wherever they were before and went over to the others near the flames before Euc came out to talk to them. It barely was a full 5 minutes before a car pulled up and all 3 gems left, the school becoming quiet for a little bit. 

 

“Rutile! Zircon!” Jade yelled, running out of the building and kneeling next to the older gem. Their hand pressed against their wound as they tried to get them to sit up. “Come up, we have to-“

 

“Just leave me here, I’ll be fine laying outside until some animal eats me alive.” They muttered, moving their brown hair out of their face as they tried to stay where they were. 

 

“Stop talking bullshit, Rutile. You’re coming with the rest of us and that’s all.”

 

“Aah… I guess I have no choice…” the brunette complied, letting the green gem help them up and take them back to the school. 

 

Inside, all of the injured were lined up on the wall and had people wrap up their wounds so they wouldn’t get infected. Once Rutile’s black clothes were stripped off of their torso and they sat there shirtless while someone treated their wound. And afterwards, they just felt emptiness for some reason as they just stared at the ground.  They barely processed anything Euclase or Kongo told them, they were just out of it. 

 

“Rutile?” The other multicolored gem asked, bringing them out of their haze once when everyone went back into their rooms. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yea, I’m fine. I’m just… tired.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yea,” Rutile looked up and gave them a small smile, “don’t worry about me.”

 

“If you say so,” Euclase muttered, giving them a worried looked as they started to walk away, “listen, I’m going to be in my room and I’m probably going to be up a little late. Come and see me if you need to talk about something.”

 

“Thanks for the offer, but I really don’t need any help.” The doctor gave them a smile to prove that they were fine, but that quickly went away as they were left alone. They sighed as they rested their back on slightly cold wall behind them, staying there for a few more minutes before they got to and went to their room. 

 

Their hands grabbed a baggy t-shirt that wasn’t theirs and pulled it over their body before they grabbed the trash can near their bed. Rutile went to the infirmary and didn’t even bothering to turn on the lights as they walked in. Their injured chest rose and fell with another sigh as they looked at the top drawer of their desk, taking a few minutes to gather themselves to open it. 

 

Their hazel eyes looked at the needle of the syringe that shined from the hallway light before moving at to look at everything else there. The countless baggies and bottles of pills, notes scattered everywhere, notebooks labeled ‘1’, ‘2’, and ‘3’. Pictures and drawings of them and a certain redhead in certain places and little loving notes with handwriting that wasn’t there’s. 

 

The multicolored gems bottom lip started to quiver as they grabbed some of the stuff left behind and started to through it in the trash can. And as more of the memorabilia started to disappear, the more they started to lose their composure and started to cry. They let their salty tears roll down their cheeks as they let out the emotions that they’ve been holding onto the entire tight. 

 

When everything was gone and they were left with an empty drawer with remnants of powder and dust that they didn’t feel like picking up, they collapsed into the floor. Their hands covered their wet face as they cried, fingers gripping tightly on the strands of hair that fell in their face. The only work that they could think of while they cried was simply _why?_

 

Were all the memories and interactions that they had with Padparadscha all fake? The simple flirting, sweet kisses, hand holding, the many nights they stayed up having sex— were all of those not real? They almost believed that it was for the honestly fact how they said that they would ever hurt them, but there they were bleeding of a gunshot wound from their hand. Not a simple sorry, not an apologetic look— just shot them and moved on to whatever else they were going. 

 

At this point, they were almost certain that the gems who were still left heard them sobbing in the infirmary. But, they hoped that no one actually came to talk to them because they didn’t feel like talking to anyone at the moment. They just wanted to be by themselves, just for a little longer and act like nothing ever happened. 

 

When they were done crying, they used the bottom of the shirt to dry their face off before they got up off of the floor. And when they turned to go back to their room, Jade was standing in the doorway with a worried look on their face. “Ah, sorry for waking you up…” they told them with a small frown,assuming that they were asleep once they went into their room. 

 

“No, it’s fine, you didn’t wake me up or bother me at all.” The green gem replied with a smile, taking a few steps into infirmary with them. “I just figured that you needed these,” they added before they handed them a can of beer and a pack of cigarettes. 

 

“Thanks, but-“

 

“Please take it, I had to steal the pack and lighter from Euc. So recieve my offering as a reward of me not being beat my them.”

 

Rutile looked at them before they took the objects from their hands, sitting down on the bed closest to where they were standing. As Jade sat down next to them, their eyebrows furrowed as they lit a cigarette and places the can on the ground. “Do you want one?” 

 

“No thanks, I don’t want to have Euclase beat me if they see me smoking in here.”

 

“And you’re going to let them beat my ass for it.”

 

“No, that’s not it— you have a reason and you’re injured.” The younger gem explained with a small smile, letting out a small sigh as they rested their elbows on their knees. “Are you okay?”

 

Rutile nodded as they let out some smoke from their mouth, “Yea, I’m fine.” They told them, despite the fact that they saw them having a breakdown on the floor. 

 

Jade’s lips curved into a frown as they sat back up and gave them a hug, trying not to put their chest on their wrapped up wound. “I’m sorry for what happened with Padparadscha tonight, I’m sure that they didn’t mean any of it..”

 

The doctor stayed where they were before they hugged them back, a small sigh leaving their body as they closed their eyes. “Are you sure that you don’t want a cigarette? It’s not like Euc isn’t going to come here anytime soon.” They muttered softly after there was a moment of silence. 

 

The younger green gem snickered before they pulled away and gave them a smile. “Sure, I guess I’ll risk,” they replied as they leaned over and took a cigarette from the box. 

**Author's Note:**

> ;)  
> Suffering is required in this fandom


End file.
